


It's not you

by Saricess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, fuck season 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Both they’re cheeks were red as they glanced away from each other, Allura couldn't help but think something was wrong - the atmosphere between them was different then before. It felt closer and intimate - she wasn’t sure of what to think of it.





	It's not you

Allura has notices the difference in Lance - to her at least. He’s starting to become more to her, recently he has started to be handsome in her eyes, his personality growing on her and his smile...every time he smiles she wants to do the same. Everything about him is changing to her, but she doesn’t mind it.

She’s noticed the changes in herself as well - more specifically her feelings towards the red paladin, before she found him annoying, brave and caring yes, but she always found him so childish and immature. However she is seeing him in a different way, one that makes her heart pound - beating faster and cheeks heating up.

But there is another difference she has noticed in him - that he is avoiding her. Whenever they were in the same room he would avoid eye contact with her, sit away from her and hardly talk to her - while before he would do the complete opposite.

She is worried, had something happened to cause Lance to be this way? Was it him? Her? Or someone else? She didn’t know and it irritated her.

She knew of what he felt for her as the mice told her, she didn’t know what to do with that information. She was in love with Lotor...but now he’s gone.

It has been a week when Allura finally had enough, with Lance still ignoring her and her feelings for him getting pent up she knew what to do.

So the morning after she got ready - washed, dressed and a stomach full of breakfast before tracking down Lance. She asked around to shorten her time to run around the building - she finally found him in what the earthlings called a “training room”. Allura was confused as it was nothing like Alteans training rooms - but these people were not Altean.

She entered the room but stopped quickly for Lance was not the only one in there.

She was surprised to see Keith, he and Lance argued most of the time they were together but she could see from their time being paladins together that they formed a bond. She watched as they trained with their bayards, Lance with his blaster and Keith with his sword - they were fighting against each other which surprised her a bit - especially when Lance’s blaster turned into the Altean broadsword.

 _He brought it out...I wonder when he would_ It was not a secret to Allura that Lance hadn’t upgraded his main bayard much - it would of been helpful numerous times and she didn’t understand why he chose to keep the blaster.

She saw Keith’s eyes widen, he has not seen this before and Allura felt a swell of pride for Lance - who was now wearing a smug grin. They fought some more with their swords before Keith’s sword turned into a blaster, now it was Lance’s turn to be shocked while Keith was smug, soon they decided to take a break and called a tie - Allura was going to use this time to talk to Lance, but he moved too quickly and started to talk with Keith.

“Since when can your blaster change into a sword?” Keith asked curiously, they both sat at the farthest wall with towels to rub off their sweat and bottles of water to hydrate them.

“A while” Lance replied smugly “It’s cool I know, and better the yours”

Keith rolled his eyes, not bothering causing a little argument after the intense training the two just had.

“And your not one to talk Mullet, since when can your sword turn into a blaster? Shooting is my thing!”

“A while, like yours” Keith told him “I don’t use it much, I prefer the sword”

“Good, because I’m the sharp shooter here”

“Afraid to lose your title to me?” Keith smirked while Lance looked at him, shocked.

“What?! No way I could beat you easily”

“Whatever you say”

“Hey!”

Allura couldn’t help but smile at the scene before her, it had been a while since the two have had a little argument, but that was their way with each other. She would lie if she said she didn’t miss it.

Their bickering had died down and they fell into small chatter once again.

“Thank you for training with me Keith”

“It was a good session” Keith commented “You’ve gotten better, your skills are improving”

“I’m glad, at least I’ll be able to help more now”

Keith looked at him confused “What do you mean?”

“Come on Keith you can agree with me, I know what everyone thinks”

Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance “What do you think we think of you?”

Lance rolled his eyes “I don’t think I know, I know that I’m the weakest one and the most useless. I hardly bring anything to the team and I get on everyone’s nerves. I’m the fifth wheel, seventh if you include Allura and Coran”

“Is that was you really think? That we see you that way?” Lance was shocked by the seriousness of Keith’s voice “Lance that’s not what any of us think, your a paladin of Voltron, the sharpshooter, the one who constantly fights for good. Your not useless, weak or annoying. Your strong, selfless and good Lance, and no one thinks differently. Not Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Allura and Coran”

Lance was silent by Keith words, he looked away and suddenly found the ground more interesting. He started at the floor for a few minutes before deciding to speak.

“What about you?”

“What?”

“What do you think about me?” Lance looked up at him and Keith could see depress and sadness in his eyes.

He hated that.

“I...I think your a brave and strong man...your always smiling and making jokes, always fighting to keep people safe….Whenever you would say that we would win I always believed in you...because I had you on my side”

Both they’re cheeks were red as they glanced away from each other, Allura couldn't help but think something was wrong - the atmosphere between them was different then before. It felt closer and intimate - she wasn’t sure of what to think of it.

She held her breath as they looked back at each other, cheeks still red.

“Keith…” Lance called his name out so softly, Keith looked up at him and was surprised to Lance smiling at him. “I...I feel the same...with you by me, I feel like I can do anything”

They’re bodies were getting closer, hands they were on the bench now slightly grazing each other with their pinkies - Allura saw them flinch at first before their hands got even more closer, their fingers slowly intertwining.

“Like…” Lance muttered as their faces slowly got closer and closer, lips inches away “Like _we_...can do anything”

Allura held her breath as their lips slowly touched, and their eyes closing.

She felt horrible, sick and angry. When their kissed deepened and they hugged each other she couldn’t take anymore - she ran fast, faster then she ever has done before to her room and lean against her closed door, she took a few deep breaths before she let the tears fall. 

 _Why?_ She thought _Why is this happening? Why is Lance and Keith...I thought Lance was in love with me?_ Numerous thoughts ran through her head making her dizzy, she sat on her bed, crying harder by the minute.

She just didn’t understand, all this time Lance was in love with her and now him and Keith...just what happened in those couple of weeks?

Glancing at her clock she saw it was late, she was surprised on how much time she spent with Lance on her mind. Changing into what the earthlings called pyjamas, she cuddled herself under the covers and thought hard on tomorrow.

Tomorrow she would confront Lance and get her answers.

**Author's Note:**

> season 8 sucked so i'm doing a rewrite of this - but for now please enjoy this.


End file.
